


Zap me to bed

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Misha imitates Cas, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Tease!misha, have fun reading, not good at tags, sleepy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Misha comes home early and mess with read while half asleep.





	Zap me to bed

_written on 07/29/2018_

A bit earlier than planned I came home, totally expecting my girlfriend waiting for me, so we can go to bed together; but instead she laid on the couch sound asleep.

Opposite of (y/n) the TV with Supernatural on pause in the background and ahead a window asking if she's still watching. I rolled my eyes.

Kneeling down in front of her I whispered in the deep Cas like voice: "Hello, (y/n)." Knowing she is a light sleeper, she supposedly answered: "Cas?- please zap me to bed."

"I am sure of advising you about not to try watching the whole show in one week." I replied still pretend to be Castiel. (y/n) sighed and whined: "but Cas… wait! Cas?" Now more awake she opened her eyes. "Mish, you assbutt!" and punched me playful with a grin.

**word count: 139**


End file.
